


Slice of Life in Possum Springs

by FrigidGlacier



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: /trash/, F/M, Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrigidGlacier/pseuds/FrigidGlacier
Summary: Random smattering of stories I originally wrote for /nitg/ on /trash/.  Not everyone goes there so I thought I could post them all here as well.





	1. Bea's Surprise 1

“This is stupid and I am not going to enjoy it.”

Bea was standing in the middle of the living room with her eyes closed.

“How do you know it’s stupid? Or that you won’t enjoy it?” her boyfriend asked from behind her. She could hear him rummaging around his closet.

Bea stiffened and crossed her arms. “Because I hate surprises.”

“I think you might like this one. Uncross your arms for me and hold them forward.”

Bea sighed and did as she was told. He took her hands and put them into something.

“A coat? My surprise is a coat?”

“Not exactly. I am going to need to take your cigarette though.”

Making a scowl she said “Now I really think this is stupid and I am not going to enjoy it”.

She felt her boyfriend take the cigarette out of her mouth and heard the ashtray clink on the coffee table. “You can have it back Be-oral Fixation. If you want to blame someone, blame the store I got this from. They didn’t have a zipup.”

He worked the item further down her arms and guided her head into it.

“I know it is almost Christmas, but I am not wearing a goofy sweater to your office Christmas party.” she said slightly muffled in the garment.

Bea’s head popped out, but she felt her head catch on something. She could tell the garment was on properly as it sat on her shoulders, but something was still covering her eyes.

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Go ahead.”

Bea opened her eyes and was treated to a vision of grey. Reaching her hands up she pushed it back on her head and looked down at herself.

“A surprise hoodie? I have like, a dozen hoodies.”

“You own like two, the rest are ones you stole from me and I want them back. This one is special though. Look at the logo on the front.”

Looking down she had a bit of difficulty reading the upside down text, but it read “State School University”.

“Why the hell woul-”

“Before you say anything, there is a part two.” he said while handing her a large envelope. 

Bea took the envelope and saw it was addressed to her, but at her boyfriend’s address. The sender was State School University Admissions.

She opened the envelope and began reading.

“Read it out load.” he boyfriend said smiling.

“Uh, ‘Beatrice Santello we would like to welcome you to the Online Spring Semester of State University. Our new online learning center was built to provide an accessible and affordable way to take college courses and earn a certificate or associate degree to distant students. Please find enclosed-’ What in the hell is this?” Bea said holding the letter up in her hand.

“It is what it sounds like. You are a student in the upcoming semester at State.”

“How..why? I never signed up for this!” Bea argued.

“You didn’t. I did for you.”

“I can’t afford this you asshole! You know I am barely making the ends meet at the store to pay the workers, much less this.” she said as she flung the letter at his chest.

“I know you can’t, but you don’t have to.”

“They don’t let people do the actual online degrees for free! The ones I take are from free sites online are just for fun. They don’t give me anything for them. Why would you do this?” Bea took off the hoodie and threw it on the floor as she made her way to the door.

“You are right. They don’t let you do them for free. It is why I paid for it.”

Bea stopped.

“In full. Your textbooks should be here by the end of next week as well.”

Bea turned around and looked at him. “What?”

He walked to her and touched her arms. “Babe it is all paid for. As of today you are officially a college student.”

Bea opened and closed her mouth a few times. “You can’t do this. You are saving money so you can leave Possum Springs.”

“The world outside Possum Springs is always going to be there. I’ll get my wish someday. Your wish, however, was much easier to achieve.”

Moving his hands to her face he continued. “You are the hardest worker I have ever met. You run the Ol’ Pickax. You take care of your father. You somehow keep Mae in line. Somehow in all of that if I message you and say I am having a bad day you come over and spend time with me. You deserve to have something to yourself that you want.”  
Bea’s chest began to move in and out. “I, no. You can cancel this. We can get your money back.”

“I knew you would say that. Last day to drop classes for a full refund was yesterday. If you drop out now, I would only get part of my money back. You are now stuck with it.”

“But-”

“Stop trying to figure a way out of this. You are a college student now Beatrice. You get to complain about midterms, papers, finals, everything. Twice a semester you have to actually drive in to take some tests so you even get to complain about parking.”

Bea started to tremble. The chest heaving became more uneven.

“I’m in college.” she said leaning into his chest. He felt some wetness on his shirt and started to stroke her back.

“I’m in college.”


	2. Bea's Surprise 2

“I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant?”

“We were, but I decided I’d rather walk you there. This is a rough neighborhood and I didn’t want you in any danger.”

Bea snorts a laugh. “I’ve been locking up the store now for a couple years. I think the most dangerous thing I have encountered while closing was some high schoolers who drank too much. They were only dangerous because they were throwing up some type of mom wine and getting it everywhere.”

“Oh man mom wine. I remember getting drunk in high school on that. Sickly sweet booze juice. Almost ruined booze for me.” Grabbing her hand, they made their way toward the downtown area.

“Mind if we stop at the Party Barn for a second tho?” her boyfriend said pulling up to the darkened store with a stop.

“What do you need in there? I can’t even remember the last time we have been inside. Do you even have a key?”

“Angus gave me his before him and Gregg left for Bright Harbor. Said I could probably do better with the key than him considering my proximity.”

“Point still stands, what would you even need in here?” Bea looked at her watch and frowned. “We are suppose to be meeting with Mae at the like now.” 

“Well I wanted to give you your graduation gift in private.” He opened the door to the party barn and reached just inside to pull out a bag. “Plus it will only take a second. Now close your eyes.”

“Oh not again.”

“Come on you like the last surprise. I bet you anything you will like this one.”

Bea closed her eyes and sighed. “Do I have to hold my arms out this time?”

“Actually, yes you do.”

Gripping her hands he slipped something over her arms.

“Did you get me another hoodie?”

“No, not a hoodie. Gonna go over your head now.”

“Too bad, I could use something to cover my head. The wind is kinda cold tonight. Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Go on ahead.”

Bea opened her eyes and looked at herself. Dark as it was, she could see from the residual light from the buildings that she had on a frock.

“If you were going to get me a dress, could you have at least gotten me something that is maybe a bit less puritan?” Twisting herself around to look at it she continued. “I mean this fully covers my arms and doesn’t even a neckline.”

“What and risk getting a red letter attached to you? What a scandal that would be Miss Santello!” He held his hand to his chest. “However this isn’t a dress, it is your graduation gown. Here’s your hat.”

He reached into the bag and pulled out a mortarboard. He gave her a smile and with a small snap got the elastic band around her head.

Bea returned an unimpressed look. “As cute as this is there is no way in hell I am walking into the restaurant like this.”

“Oh come on babe. This is your graduation party! You have to dress the part at least.” He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his hip.

“I reiterate. No way in hell.”

Her boyfriend sighed. “Alright, I won’t make you walk all the way downtown in this.”

Bea gave him a kiss on the cheek. “It isn’t that I don’t appreciate it. It is just we aren’t even having a party. Just me and you and Mae celebrating. No need to get crazy about it.”

“You are really going to hate me then.” Getting a firmer grip on her side he threw open the Party Barn door with a flourish and guided her in before she could protest. “Hit the lights Angus!”

Eyes adjusting to the light she saw that the normally empty Party Barn was now filled with people. People that she knew. People now clapping.

“Congratulations Bea!” everyone said in unison.

She could see Angus and Gregg on stage. She could see Mae and her family. Mr. Germ. Selmers. People from the Pickax. Her Dad.

Her Dad.

“I thought you deserved a better party than in a booth at the local hole-in-the-wall.”


	3. Sleepover

Bea was laying down in bed on her side when the bedroom door opened and shut quietly.

“Is she finally asleep?”

Bea’s boyfriend crawled into bed behind her and kissed her neck.

“She’s out like a light. Which is surprising considering what a big day today was for her. As soon as I laid her down in the guest bedroom she fell asleep once she hit the pillow.”

“Big day for all of us.” Bea looked at the clock. “Jesus has it only been twelve hours?”

“That it has. Mae got here around breakfast. We all stayed in bed for a while watching television while we all nervously ignored the elephant in the room. Then you decided it was time and we got things in motion. Honestly I had read that it was going to seem like no time passed at all when it was all done.” Her boyfriend took the time to kiss her neck again and rub her stomach.

Bea grabbed his hand on her stomach and grasped it in one of her own. “I am really thankful you let her be with us during it. She is like a sister and I don’t think I could have done it without her. Not to put you out any. You were doing a lot of work yourself keeping both of us calm.”

Her boyfriend snickered into her back and laid his head on top of her head. “I have known for a while that being with you means that I get Mae and all the codependency you two have as well. When you originally asked I didn’t even think twice about it. ‘Of course she would want Mae there. Who else could it be even?’”

“Plus,” he continued, “She was holding your hand throughout the entire thing looking like a deer in the headlights. I don’t think I have seen anything cuter than that.“

Bea kissed his hand. “Also thank you for letting her down gently about not sleeping in the bed with us. She was kind of hinting at it and I honestly didn’t know how to say no with my emotions running wild.”

“I think she took my explanation well enough. We let her lay in here for a while, then when we decided it was time to sleep we would split up. At least for the first few nights.” 

“My first night however I just want to be with you and him.” Her boyfriend removed his hand from hers and stroked the top of the head of their child.


	4. Gregg on a Hot Tin Roof

Gregg eased his way out of Angus’ arm and slid onto the bedroom floor with a small thump. Looking back to make sure Angus was still snoring he crept out. He grabbed his jacket from the couch, not bothering to put a shirt on before hand. He was just heading up to the roof for a bit.

It was just past 2 a.m. and from his apartment roof he could see the train going by. Other than that, and a handful of lights that dotted the houses on the roads around the city center, he may as well have been the only person for miles. That was fine for Gregg, because right now he didn’t want anyone to see him. Sitting down with his feet dangling about the street he sighed.

“Why does Angus put up with me?” Gregg asked aloud. “He’s smart. He could get a job in Bright Harbor tomorrow. Pay for a tiny one bedroom. Get out of this shitty town.” No answer but the breeze.

“He probably feels sorry for me. He’s good like that. It’s the only answer.” A few tears welled up in Gregg’s eyes. “I shouldn’t force him to stay with me. I should let him take the savings and go now instead of waiting. It would be something he deserves. It’s inevitable that we are going to breakup. I’m just trash.”

“Do you really think all of that?” Angus said from the roof doorway.

Gregg jerked his head around to look at him. “Hey, uh, aren’t you cold up here? I was just about to head inside myself.” Rubbing his eyes he got up and started walking towards the door.

Angus stopped him, grabbed his hand, and walked back towards the edge of the roof. Sitting down with his back to the city he asked again. “Gregg, do you really think all of that?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I just have to say it out-loud sometimes just to get it out of my head.” Gregg didn’t look at Angus but kept his hand within his thumbing the back of it. 

“You are...just really great. I don’t know what you see in me.” Gregg added.

There was silence between them. Gregg could feel his tears welling up again.

“Gregg do you know what I am?” Angus asked. Before Gregg could answer, Angus continued. “I am a guy who dresses like someone’s dorky dad. I get excited over new computer parts. I am overweight. If I don’t have my glasses on I can’t see two feet in front of me.”

“You know my family and their...thoughts about me. Up until junior high I kept trying to be someone else. I kept wanting to be someone else. Anyone but me.” Angus said.

“Then in junior high we became friends. Then more than friends. And for the first time in my life I never wanted to be someone else.” He squeezed his hand while trying to catch Gregg’s eyes.

“I like dressing like a dorky dad. It makes me happy. Just like you do.” Angus took Gregg in for a hug. “I get scared too sometimes that you will find someone better, but if it happens I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything.”


	5. Selmers' Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble I did of Selmers and her boyfriend taking a vacation. This is the most NSFW of all my chapters so don't read this if you shouldn't.

Selmers’ cheeks grew red as she examined herself in the bathroom mirror. Her boyfriend couldn’t be serious about her wearing this. Bikinis were made for women not as...rubenesque as her. Microkinis doubly so. Attempting to adjust her top to cover more of what little it did was an exercise in futility. No matter how she maneuvered it her areola kept coming out of the sides of the small triangle fabric. She always wished when she was younger that her breasts looked like other girls. Easily as big as her thumb was long in diameter, she had always felt self-conscious about them in gym.

She had also given up on having the bottom not give her a camel toe. As loose as she could get the sides while still being able to tie them, her lips were just too pronounced. She was certain if she started walking around her clithood was going to come out the top. The thong backing was also a lost cause as once it started to curve around to her front it vanished between her cheeks. 

“Mmmmmm. I think I made the right choice.” purred a voice behind her.

Selmers looked into the mirror past herself at her boyfriend leaning against the bathroom door. He looked back at her with hunger normally reserved for a housecat finally alone with the family’s canary. She saw him walk to her back and wrap his arms around her, fingers trailing from her sides to her front and resting below her bellybutton.

He breathed into her ear “I can’t wait to show you off tomorrow.”

He had taken her on vacation to the Caribbean. Two weeks of sun, drinks on tap, and nothing but relaxation and fun. That is what she told her parents. They didn’t know they were only staying at this resort for the first three days and the last three days of the trip. Her parents were avid vacationers in their retiree days and would bother her unendingly if she didn’t provide photos of her trip. These three days would give them a chance to take photos and just in general get into the mindset of ‘vacation mode’. She could easily get enough photos in those days to satisfy her parent’s curiosity.

They didn’t know she was going to be spending the other week of her vacation at a place called Lust II. Tomorrow a boat will pick them up and take them to different resort 30 miles away. This resort was the real reason she was here.

//

Her boyfriend and her had slowly over the last year explored their kinky sides. It was only a few months ago that her boyfriend had taken her to a BDSM club in Capitol City. Thinking about it now still made her heart race. Going to the warehouse district, entering one warehouse to a surprisingly nice lobby, going past door after door, and finally coming out into a room so warm it fogged up her boyfriend’s glasses. She clutched hard to his arm as he motioned cleaning them on his shirt peering around. She was certain if she didn’t she would have froze in place and not been able to move on her own.

The sound of general murmur enveloped the room, interrupted intermittently by the sounds of cries. Both the sharp cried of pain and the cries of pleasure. Red and orange lights covered the floor in a warm glow. Some eurotrash music was busy thumping along in the background. There were also uncountable people walking around in various states of dress and arousal.

He lead them around the room to different areas of couches and chairs. One area had a guy demonstrating bondage knots on a female cat to a group of interested onlookers. One had a raccoon tied to a pommel horse being caned by a girl half his size with her pointing out what areas can take what punishment. Area after area they passed with people gleefully teaching their passions. They eventually came to a staircase and climbed it to the second floor. If the first floor was somewhat dedicated to teaching, the second floor was devoted to hands-on demonstration and practice.

He lead them to a corner booth under an awning near the bar. A handful of couches had seated couples watching a couple in the middle. The man had just finished a set of intricate bondage on a completely nude fox and was attaching them to a hoist. He pressed a button with his foot and the hoist started to lift. Ankles tied together and ropes around her shoulders the vixen came entirely off of the ground. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable and soon was suspended for all to see. She would have been exposed to everyone just because of the situation, but the spreader bar between her knees made it to where she couldn’t even squeeze her legs together to have some type of modesty.

Selmers looked around the room. Everywhere she looked was more awe inspiring than the last. Not twenty feet from her a topless crocodile in a blindfold had a sign in front of her saying “Please pinch me”. A girl, presumably her partner, was crouched behind her whispering in her ear. Selmers couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the blindfolded girl kept twitching her legs together. A man walked by and made eye contact with the woman’s partner. She made some hand motions and began a countdown with her hand. Once three fingers went down the man reached across and twisted the blindfolded woman’s nipples. Startled, the woman cried out as her partner clasped her hand over her agape mouth. Selmers still couldn’t hear what was being said, but she was able to read the lips of the girl after the man let go of her.

“Thank you sir.”

Selmers looked around more and saw a crow getting pegged by a woman double his size. She saw a small nude deer girl getting facefucked and barely having enough time to catch her breath between partners. She was so enthralled by what she was witnessing she didn’t notice her boyfriend get up till her pulled on her hand to walk with him.

He lead her over to a corner of the room with a handful of standing cages near a couple sitting on a couch in front of them. Without preamble he lead her into one and reached for a pair of handcuffs they had brought with them. Cuffing one of her hands he looped it over the top and cuffed her other one. Her breathing increased rapidly. She was going to ask him what he planned on doing, but he shushed her when she started to speak and kissed her. Before he closed the cage door, he took his tie off and wrapped it around her head blinding her. Before she could protest, he unzipped her pants and brought them and her underwear down to her shoes. He lifted up her shirt as well and brought it above her head like she got stuck trying to take off a shirt with too small a neckhole. He then said to her through the bars “I’m going to get a drink.”

Then she was alone.

She couldn’t tell how long he was gone for. She felt so exposed. She could still hear the activity going on around her, but without her sight she felt helpless. Was he back yet? Could she hear him? She strained to feel his presence somewhere. Maybe if she focused her hearing she could hear him walk back. As she tried to pick out sounds, the only sound she managed to pinpoint was the creaking of leather. Trying to place it and single it out more lead to a louder sounder coming over it. The sound of moans from a woman. With a brief beat of realization, Selmers knew it was the couple who was sitting near her cage. They were having sex! While they probably had a view of the club in whole, they would have to look around her to do so. Oh god, she thought, they might be fucking while looking at me.

Selmers whined a bit to herself as her legs clamped together. She felt a drop of wetness run down her leg. As if to confirm her theory, she heard the male half of the couple say “Look, she is getting wet listening to us.”

//

They had picked Lust II out to vacation at from one of the online groups they participated in. While the “Kinky Under 30” group couldn’t afford to rent the entire resort for a week, they were able to at least get a block of rooms set aside for themselves with a few outdoor areas specifically just for their use. The first day of arrival for everyone included a ‘Meet and Great’ at one of the outside bars. Mostly old hands meeting old friends and fresh faces putting names to screen names.

Selmers was still uneasy when preparing to leave her room. The microkini still not covering enough of her for her taste.

“I dunno if they are going to be receptive to me.” She said fidgeting with her wrist bag, “Everyone I saw and talked to on the boat on the ride over was so pretty. There wasn’t anyone like me.” 

“What, hot as hell? I mean they do need to pick up their game if they are going to get on your level” her boyfriend said as he finished rubbing sunscreen over her.

“You know what I mean.“ she said side eyeing herself in the mirror sucking in her stomach.

“Did you see me talking to that wolf guy on the boat?” he said ignoring her.

“You mean the super buff one? With like the eight pack?”

“His name is Logan. Super friendly guy. Him and his girlfriend are personal trainers. After we got past introductions he asked me if I was with you. When I confirmed he asked me if we were up for playing later on.”

Selmers’ eyes widened.

“Apparently he has a thing for ursines. Also a thing for curvy women.” He said this while rubbing his hands down her body. “Honestly I am probably going to have to find some paper and get a signup sheet going for you.” 

Opening the door to leave he continued. “I also told him your favorite drink was anything with banana rum in it, so he probably has one waiting for you.”

Holding out his hand he said softly. “Let’s not keep your fan waiting hmm?”

Selmers reached out and interlaced her fingers with his and walked out beside him closing the door behind her.


End file.
